It is becoming more important to be able to provide telecommunication services to fixed and mobile subscribers as efficiently and inexpensively as possible. Further, the increased use of mobile applications has resulted in much focus on developing wireless systems capable of delivering large amounts of data at high speed.
Development of more efficient and higher bandwidth wireless networks has become increasingly important and addressing issues of how to maximize efficiencies in such networks is ongoing. Many techniques for maximizing efficiencies in such networks involve increased reuse of frequency channels and therefore co-channel interference, either from inter-cell or co-scheduled intra-cell users, is becoming a significant limiting factor for achieving higher network capacity.